Slutty Seychelles
by HetariasWaifu4Laifu
Summary: England and I are taking a walk in the park to show our love, but that whore Seychelles won't let that happen...or will she? Anti EnglandxSeychelles. Rated M for raep.


Hi, my name is Ashley, and I am England's kawaii girlfriend. I walked to the park to meet him.

"Ah Ashley, glad to see you love." He said when he saw me and kissed my lips. I blushed and took his hand and we took a walk.

But then that whore Seychelles came out of no where!

"Ashley! Get away from England!" She yelled. She was naked and running at me.

She pushed me down and I started to cry. She kicked me. Then she grabbed England's arm.

"Oh England! I love you so much! Let's have sex!" Said Seychelles.

"No way in bloody hell would I ever love you! Your such a prostitute!" Said England.

Seychelles looked angry.

"England~~~~~! Your going to have sex with me now! Even if I have to...RAPE YOOOOOOU!"

Seychelles pulled his pants down and began to suck his dick. England kicked her in the stomach. She looked madder.

"Fine! If you want to be that way I'll rape Ashley instead!" Said Seychelles. She jumped on me and began to squeeze my breasts. It hurt, and I began to cry.

"S-Seychelles! S-Stop!" I said with tears in my eyes.

Suddenly England came out and punched her away.

"I'M BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIN!" Said Seychelles as she flew in the air.

"Are you okay, love?" England said, taking my hand.

"I think so." I said.

"Thanks for saving me England." I said.

"No problem." Said England as we walked back into the sunset.

Later at the beach, we kissed as a shark killed Seychelles.

The end.

**edit 4: ATTENTION. I DO NOT REALLY HATE SEYCHELLES. THIS IS A JOKE. I'M MAKING FUN OF THE FANS WHO HATE HER BECAUSE SHE GETS IN THE WAY OF WHATEVER. THIS IS BEING PUT HERE BECAUSE SOME PEOPLE STILL THINK THAT I'M SERIOUS.**

**Yaaaay mah first fanfictioooooon! In case you couldn't tell, I HATE Seychelles XD**

**I hope you liked ;)**

**edit 3: Well, you guys really aren't getting the point of what I'm saying. Or really actually listening. This rant was tl;dr anyways. I'm going to shorten some of the replies, too.**

**So, reply time :D **

**_Important_**

_**1. Rape is not a fucking joke. EVER. **_

_**2. Hating Seychelles ONLY because she gets in the way of A. your Yaoi or B. you and England is just plain dumb.**_

_**3. You are not dating England. (He is not yours).**_

_**I do not want be mean, but this is awful. Please if you dont like a character, then dont pay attention to them. Its really that simple.**_

_**Please be a little more respectful to her, and other fans.**_

**1. Yes, I know, rape is not a joke. The stereotypical anime fan seems to think that, though. But I do think jokes about it are funny. Sue me. I'm a horrible excuse for a person!**

**2. NUU ET IZENT!11! UR JUST JELLAY CUZ AI HAVZ IGGY-KUN'S KOKORO & U DONT!1!1! **

**3. YUS HE EZ!11! HEZ MAINE AND HE WILLZ LUV MEH FUREVR AND EVR AND EVR!1! BAWWWWWWW!11!11**

**4. Uh, respect? What's that? :D**

_**Dear author **_

_**This is an awful story... **_**I'll bet yours are SO much better :) Oh wait, I'll never know that. You decided to give yourself the oh so creative name, "Dear Author".**

_**It is not okay to hate Seychelles just because she gets in the way of your yaoi or your England. **_**BUT BUT BUT BUT SHE WANTZ 2 STEEL IGGY'S KOKORO AWAY FROM MEH!11!**

_**England is not yours. He never will be. **_**BAWWWWWW! U CRUSHD MAH DREEMZ U BIG BULLY!11**

_**You used said too much. Try using other words for that. **_**Uh...nope. *troll face***

_**Finally rape is NEVER okay and should not be used as a joke. EVER. **_***just got done reading a bunch of rape jokes* Uh, whoops. Oh dear, I'm a sick, horrible excuse for a person just because I find humor in a WORD.**

_**You are Childish and immature, and the reason people hate the Hetalia fandom. BAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!1!1!11!11!1!11111! 11!111111!1111!1111!1111! I don't care. :)**_

**edit 2: Ooh, more butthurt reviews! Even after I explained that I was making fun of insane hetalia fans. Keep hating guys, your giving me the reaction I want :D**

**From now on, I'm going to reply to them here:**

**Guest**

_**Fuck**** you.**_** (Aww, I love you, too c:)**

_**Your**** nothing but an imature little bitch. Okay, I understand that you were nearly molested, and that you're lesbian(Which is pretty irrelevant, dumbass) but it doesn't mean you waste what could have been a well thought out story into some trashy shit.**_

**Hey! I am more than an immature little bitch! I am:**

**A troll**

**A fem!douche**

**Annoying**

**Stupid**

**A jerk**

**And much, much more.**

**Aww, how cute. You completely missed the point of what I was saying.**

**Remember when people said "RAEP EZ NOT A JOKE!11! BAAAAAAAW!" I was saying, that I find humor in rape jokes because I was almost raped. I think their funny when they make fun of rapists, whom I hate very much. I know rape is not a joke. Genius :D**

**As for being a lesbian, actually, that is pretty relevant, dumbass :D**

**Remember the reviews that said "OOOOH, ENGLANDS NOT URS & HE NEVUR WILL BE!" You think I actually want him if I don't think he's attractive? I just said "I'm a lesbian" so they'll know "Oh, so she actually _doesn't _want England :o" since that would be enough information for them to get that through their heads. Get it? I get it, do you get it? :D**

**And actually, yes, I can make trashy shit stories if I want to :D If you haven't guessed already, even though I've already mentioned it more then I need to, I am a troll. *le gasp* I'm making fun of immature hetalia fans. You see? Repeat after me, "I'M. MAKING. FUN. OF. THE. RETARDED. FANS." Good job. You get a star sticker. c:**

_**I hope your pretty darn happy with your half-assed rant, whore ;)**_

**Whore: A person (most of the time a female) who sells their body on the streets for money.**

**Me: A virgin.**

**Seems legit.**

**And I'm quite darn happy with my half-assed rant, slut ;)**

**And guess what? Anonymous reviews are now disabled! :D You can thank this coward who used the name "Guest" as their name :D**

* * *

Wait a minute...I can't disable anonymous reviews...fffffffffUUUUUUUU

Oh well, at least I can review the cowards who decide not to login. It's quite a lot of fun actually :D

Stupid, silly me =ω=

GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR HATE! It entertains me. *sits and waits*

* * *

**GUYS. YOUR NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS. GUESS WHO REVIEWED MY STORY?! **

**SeyMichelle 9/7/13 . chapter 1**

**Well... I knew that there were stories like this but come on...What did I do to deserve this one? Thanks for including me in a story but was this necessary? Jeez... I know I'm hated... this is just rubbing it in my face...**

*sighs* Oh, you silly little person. Your not going to make me feel bad or guilty by pretending to be Seychelles and reviewing my story. :) I'm guessing that that was written by a 11-14 year old?

From all the hate she gets, Seychelles would probably laugh her ass off. Or feel bad. Oh dammit here comes the guilt ;A;

* * *

**SeyRulzUSuck 9/22/13 . chapter 1**

**your a fucking bitch**

**fuck you for making fun of sey-chan and putting yourself between england and her (which is my otp you asshole). i hope you die in a fire.**

**p.s.: have a bad day :)**

**oh...**

**AND KILL YOURSELF WITH A DULL KNIFE THROUGH YOUR VAGINA**

**im your mother :)**

O.o That's just wrong...you want me to kill myself by being burnt alive and sticking a dull knife up my vagina because I made fun of your OTP (I swear that's not what I was trying to do D:)?

...I have no words for this...

Oh, you have a bad day, too, mother. Hate you. *kisses your cheek*

**England's Penis 9/30/13 . chapter 1**

**I've seen some shit.**

Do you have pictures?


End file.
